TUNDA
by ambudaff
Summary: Di antara banyak kematian pada Perang Besar Hogwarts, ada satu korban yang bisa diselamatkan. Tetapi korban itu justru tak ingin diselamatkan. Ia inginkan kematian. Kematian untuk menutup segalanya. Tapi tak semua berpikiran demikian. Diikutsertakan pada Challenge: Day of Victory


Memandang seksama pada sampul putih tebal dengan logo sebuah rumah sakit Muggle di Manchester. Menghela napas panjang. Mengambil keputusan akhirnya, untuk membukanya.

Diambilnya pisau pembuka surat di atas meja kerjanya. Sebelum dibuka, diamatinya lagi dengan seksama sampul itu. Bagai anak kelas satu sekolah dasar, diejanya sekali lagi nama yang tercantum di sana.

Masih nama yang sama, namanya, Severus Snape. Masih alamat yang sama, alamatnya, Spinner's End. Masih tanggal yang sama, tanggal hari ini.

Walau ia tahu tak akan ada keajaiban, tapi harapan tipis masih membayang. Semoga saja isi sampul ini tak sama dengan apa yang dikatakan dokter—Healer para Muggle—baru saja saat ia mengunjunginya.

Ia memang penyihir, tetapi sihir tak berurusan dengan penyakit, kelahiran, dan kematian!

Pisau pembuka suratnya diarahkan pada sudut sampul. Dengan sedikit kaitan, dibukanya ujung lidah penutup. Lalu dimasukkan bilah pembuka surat, perlahan dibuka sampul suratnya dengan rapi dan seksama.

Dikeluarkannya isinya. Ada beberapa halaman: ada beberapa halaman terketik, dan ada beberapa halaman dengan angka dan grafik. Banyak istilah Latin. Ia tahu, itu istilah-istilah Kedokteran, tetapi sebagaimana seorang penyihir yang hari-harinya penuh dengan mantra dalam bahasa Latin, sedikit banyak ia tahu artinya.

Dibacanya sekali. Perlahan. Kata demi kata. Kemungkinan saja ia bisa menemukan kesalahan dari diagnosa ini.

Tak ada.

Sekali lagi ia membacanya.

Masih sama. Persis seperti apa kata dokter itu tadi. Saat ia mengunjunginya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, saat ia mengikuti sarannya untuk mengikuti tes laboratorium akan keberadaan penyakit ini.

Severus menghela napas panjang—lagi.

Padahal perjalanannya masih panjang.

Menghela napas panjang. Lagi.

Tidak.

Ia tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja.

Baiklah.

Jika memang sihir tidak bisa dipakai untuk memanggil orang yang sudah mati, jika memang sihir tidak bisa dipakai untuk menghilangkan suatu penyakit, mungkin sihir bisa dipakai untuk menunda efek dari sebuah penyakit.

Mungkin.

Dan ia akan melakukannya.

-o0o-

Tak ada yang berani masuk ke kamar atau ruang kerja Severus. Saat dia sedang ada pun orang segan, kecuali jika dipanggil. Apalagi saat sedang dia tak ada.

Kecuali Dumbledore.

Hanya Dumbledore yang berani masuk, dan ia juga bisa mengatasi kata kuncinya. Seperti hari ini.

Severus sudah terbiasa dengan cara Dumbledore ini. Dia sudah tak kaget lagi ketika masuk ke kamar kerjanya, dan Dumbledore sudah ada di depan perapian, menghangatkan tangan di dekat perapian yang dinyalakannya dari api sihir.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu hasilnya?"

Severus tak pernah memberitahu siapapun bahwa ia mengunjungi dokter Muggle, tapi kalau Dumbledore sampai tahu, itu sudah biasa.

Jadi, ia mengangguk saja. Tangannya merogoh saku dalam jubah bepergiannya, mengambil amplop hasil pemeriksaan yang tadi ia tunggu kedatangannya di Spinners. Diserahkannya pada Dumbledore, yang langsung membuka dan membacanya.

Tapi seketika juga ia memberikannya kembali pada Severus.

"Kau ceritakan saja padaku, apa katanya. Aku pusing dengan bahasa seperti itu—"

Severus tahu betul bahwa itu tidak benar. Dumbledore jelas jauh lebih fasih akan bahasa-bahasa, apalagi hanya sekedar bahasa Latin atau istilah kedokteran Muggle. Ia paham betul kalau Dumbledore hanya menginginkan bercakap-cakap dengannya.

"Sebetulnya ini wajar jika terjadi dalam waktu yang tepat. Menurut Hea—maksudku dokter Muggle itu, ia tak akan heran jika hasil semacam ini diperoleh dari pasien yang sudah berusia lanjut," Severus menghela napas panjang.

Dumbledore menunggu dengan sabar.

"Istilah awamnya, pengerutan otak. Perlahan-lahan juga akan terjadi pada setiap orang di usia senja."

Dumbledore masih mendengarkan.

"Heal—dokter Muggle itu juga tidak tahu kenapa ini terjadi padaku. Umur baru 30, dan sudah mengalami pengerutan otak. Ada sesuatu yang salah, menurutnya."

"Menurutnya juga, sayangnya, belum ditemukan obatnya. Jadi yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah menghentikan sementara pengerutan otak sambil berupaya untuk menstimulir tumbuhnya sel-sel otak baru, kurang lebih itu penjelasannya."

"Apakah penyakit ini akan fatal akibatnya?" Dumbledore bertanya.

"Tergantung. Stadium awal pengerutan otak hanya akan membuat kita tidak akurat lagi dalam melakukan sesuatu. Stadium selanjutnya, berakibat pada kelumpuhan bertahap mulai dari anggota tubuh paling bawah, terus ke atas—"

"Dan akan berakhir—"

"Tidak akan terlalu jauh ke atas. Kelumpuhan di jantung, akan menyebabkan kematian, sudha barang tentu—"

Severus terdiam setelah mengatakan itu. Keduanya bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Dumbledore malah kemudian menatap profesor yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu lekat-lekat, sebelum memecah keheningan.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu?"

Severus menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku tak tahu."

Keheningan tercipta lagi untuk beberapa saat.

Lagi-lagi Severus menghela napas panjang. Berat.

"Yang aku tahu, aku masih punya kewajiban yang harus ditunaikan. Aku tahu kematian bukan kita yang menentukan, tetapi selagi bisa menghindar, aku akan terus menghindar—"

Dumbledore masih menatapnya.

"Kau akan menggunakan pengobatan Muggle, jika begitu?"

Severus menggeleng. "Tidak. Tadi aku membaca tata cara pengobatannya, dan memutuskan aku bisa melakukannya sendiri dengan sihir—"

Dumbledore tahu pilihannya untuk guru Ramuan tidak salah. "Jika aku boleh tahu, bagaimana?"

"Aku akan menundanya, sejauh mungkin. Sampai tujuan kita tercapai. Sampai tugasku selesai. Sampai dia—maksudku Potter junior—sudah melaksanakan tugasnya, atau paling tidak sampai ia mencapai usia akil balig—"

Suara Severus menggantung.

"Severus, andaikan saja ada yang bisa menggantikan tempatmu—"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin digantikan. Aku akan menyelesaikan tugas ini, lalu mati seperti apa yang didiagnosa oleh Healer-Healer Muggle itu—"

"Severus, yang aku tahu penyakitmu ini masih bisa disembu—"

"Albus, kau sendiri tahu seberapa besar keinginanku untuk mati. Toh, aku masih hidup karena aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugasku."

Lelaki tua itu terdiam. Memandangi lawan bicaranya, yang jauh lebih muda, tapi nampak sudah kehilangan semangat untuk hidup lebih lama lagi.

"Kalau begitu—apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

**TUNDA**

_Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, dan beberapa tokoh lain yang kau kenal, adalah kepunyaan __**JK Rowling**_

_Rate T, friendship/angst_

_Diikutsertakan pada Challenge: **Day of Victory**_

-o0o-

Hampir setahun ia menggantikan Dumbledore menjadi Kepala Sekolah. Di mata umum, pergantian itu tanpa sepengetahuan dan tanpa persetujuan Dumbledore tentu saja—bukankah ia adalah pembunuh Dumbledore? Tapi ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di balik semua ini.

Masih berusaha mempertahankan kehidupan setara kewarasan di seantero Hogwarts, di samping itu ia juga berusaha mempertahankan kehidupannya sendiri—secara harafiah. Walau akhir-akhir ini, ia merasa semakin sulit untuk bertahan hidup, makin sulit untuk mencegah sel-sel otaknya mengerut, mencegah sel-sel otaknya mati dan tak tergantikan. Dosis ramuannya sudah beberapa kali ia lipatgandakan. Ia bahkan mencoba obat-obatan Muggle, supplemen _kolin_, vitamin B kompleks, dan entah apa lagi.

Tetap saja ia merasa semakin sulit berjalan, sulit berkonsentrasi, sulit fokus pada sesuatu. Ia harus mengerahkan semua daya untuk tampil seperti biasa, mengelabui semua.

Nalurinya merasa, malam ini—mungkin pagi paling lambat—adalah saatnya terakhir.

Ia sudah mulai merasa lelah.

Ia sudah mulai merasa tak ingin melakukan apa-apa lagi.

Ia sudah kehabisan daya.

Mungkin tubuhnya sudah jemu dengan upaya sihir untuk menunda pengaruh gejala-gejala penyakitnya. Mungkin gejala-gejala penyakitnya itu menang, dan akan muncul dengan digdaya, mengalahkan upayanya untuk tetap afiat.

Tapi ia masih punya satu tugas lagi.

Diselipkan tongkatnya, dan ia berdiri, membuka pintu, dan masuk menggabungkan diri pada hiruk-pikuk pertempuran. Berusaha menajamkan mata, memantau siapa sedang bertarung dengan siapa. Lupin, ia hapal betul. Dan istrinya. Dan entah berapa lagi anggota Orde Phoenix yang sedang bertarung.

Ia masih punya satu tugas lagi.

Entah bagaimana caranya.

Sesosok tubuh berkelebat, kemudian mendekat. Malfoy.

"Oh, kau di situ rupanya, Severus. Yang Mulia ingin kau menghadap—"

Ia masih punya satu tugas lagi yang harus diselesaikan, tetapi sekarang Pangeran Kegelapan justru ingin agar ia menghadap?

Dan ia masih belum menemukan bagaimana caranya ia bisa menyampaikan pesan yang mnejadi tugasnya.

Menghela napas, ia berjalan mendahului Malfoy. Tanpa suara sepatahpun. Akan ia pikirkan nanti cara menyampaikan pesannya. Mungkin bahkan Pangeran Kegelapan sudah menangkapnya, dan ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Akan lebih mudah kalau begitu, walau ia tetap tak tahu seperti apa menyampaikannya.

Bergegas ia menuju Shrieking Shack.

Tapi yang ada di sana hanya Pangeran Kegelapan seorang. Dan Nagini.

-o0o-

Pangeran Kegelapan meninggalkannya. Dengan luka bekas gigitan Nagini di lehernya.

Ia tahu ajalnya sudah dekat.

Dan ia tak takut pada ajal. Bahkan selalu ditunggunya.

Tapi tugasnya tak akan bisa selesai. Potter junior harus diberitahu, tetapi bagaimana caranya—

—dan tiba-tiba Potter junior itu muncul di hadapannya. Oh ya, tentu saja, bukankah ia punya Jubah Gaib? Severus mengutuk diri sendiri karena logika mudah seperti itu saja tak terpikirkan. Daya kerja otaknya melemah dengan cepat, walau sebelum bertempur tadi ia sudah meminum ramuan dosis lipat dua.

Severus menyambar bagian depan jubah pemuda itu dan menariknya mendekat.

"Ambil... ini... Ambil... ini..."

Dengan energi tersisa, ia mengeluarkan memori yang diperlukan untuk menyampaikan pesan, tugas terakhir yang harus ia selesaikan. Pemuda berkacamata itu mulanya bingung akan melakukan apa, tetapi kemudian rekannya nona Granger menyodorkan botol untuk menampungnya.

Severus menarik napas dengan susah payah, tetapi ia lega kini.

Tugasnya sudah selesai.

Ia sudah kehabisan darah. Cengkeraman pada jubah pemuda Potter itu mengendur.

Tinggal satu lagi yang ingin ia lakukan. Hal pribadi. Tak termasuk tugas yang harus ia lakukan.

"Tatap... lah... aku..." ia berbisik.

Mungkin hanya sedetik sebelum semua menjadi gelap.

-o0o-

"Ia sudah sadar!"

"Aku lapor pada Madam Pomfrey, ya!"

Suara keresek-keresek. Suara anak—bukan, sepertinya seorang gadis—berlari. Dan ia berusaha untuk memahami, ada apa gerangan? Bukankah ia sudah mati? Apakah pemuda dan teman-temannya itu juga sudah mati? Apakah Madam Pomfrey—

Ia berusaha untuk bangkit, berusaha untuk duduk. Berusaha membuka mata. Tetapi semua samar-samar.

"Tenang dulu, Sir. Jangan memaksakan diri untuk bangun—"

Suara Potter.

Tapi suaranya sopan. Dan ia memanggilnya Sir.

Dengan Potter berlakusperti itu, sepertinya ia sudah berada di dimensi lain, sudah berada di alam lain, bukan di dunia lagi—

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Berusaha melihat lebih jelas lagi.

Benar, itu Potter.

"Potter—"

"Sir—" pemuda itu maju mendekat, membantu Severus yang berusaha ingin bangkit, ingin duduk.

"Pangeran Kege—"

"Dia sudah mati, Sir. Kita menang—"

Pemuda itu mengucap kata 'kita' seolah-olah mereka berada dalam satu kubu dari dulu, seolah mereka tak pernah berseberangan jalan.

Severus sudah akan menyangkal, ketika ia terbatuk-batuk. Pemuda itu mengambil segelas air dari meja di samping, memberikan padanya, pelan-pelan. Mau tak mau Severus menerimanya, mereguk beberapa teguk dan memberikan gelas itu kembali.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini? Bukankah aku sudah—mati?" sahutnya perlahan.

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Tidak Sir. Segera setelah Voldemort mati, kami kembali ke Shrieking Shack. Hermione menemukan bahwa Anda masih bertahan—dan kamimembawa Anda ke sini—"

Ia tak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya, karena Madam Pomfrey sudah datang.

Bergegas Madam Pomfrey berusaha memeriksa Severus, namun ia terhenti karena Severus menepis tangannya."Kenapa kalian tidak membiarkan aku mati?" protesnya setengah berbisik.

Ia berbalik, berbaring membelakangi semua orang. Punggungnya berguncang, napasnya terdengar berat. "Pergilah! Pergi semuanya!"

Madam Pomfrey menghela napas, tapi ia menurunkan tangannya yang memegang tongkat. Ia berbalik, dan berjalan menuju pintu. Hermione mengikuti.

Harry tinggal sesaat, dan berusaha untuk berbicara, "Sir—"

"Pergilah—"

Nada suaranya bukan seperti megusir, tetapi lebih pada nada putus asa.

Enggan Harry mengikuti Madam Pomfrey dan Hermione keluar. Menutup pintu tanpa suara.

Madam Pomfrey memberi isyarat pada Harry dan Hermione untuk mengikutinya, ke kantornya.

"Kita masih punya banyak pasien, jadi aku akan singkat saja. Barusan, walau aku hanya sempat sebentar memeriksanya, aku menemukan hal yang aneh—"

Harry dan Hermione berpandangan sejenak, kebingungan.

"Sepertinya berhubungan dengan kesehatan otaknya. Ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan sel-sel otaknya."

Harry dan Hermione saling pandang lagi.

"Tak beres bagaimana?"

"Seperti—ada penyakit di otaknya."

Hening sejenak.

Madam Pomfrey menghela napas. "Sayang sekali aku tak tahu bagaimana kita bisa menyembuhkannya. Entah kalau ada cara penyembuhan di dunia pengobatan Muggle. Aku tak tahu."

Hermione menatap Madam Pomfrey. "Mungkinkah, mungkinkah di perpustakaan bisa kutemukan apa penyakitnya, dan kalau bisa juga obatnya?

"Atau, mungkin aku bisa tanyakan pada Profesor Dumble—maksudku lukisan Profesor Dumbledore, mungkin saja Profesor Snape pernah bercerita sesuatu padanya?"

Madam Pomfrey mengangguk. "Apapun, lakukanlah. Aku kira, ini adalah suatu penyakit yang fatal, dan kemungkinan ia justru menyongsong kematian dengan gembira, sehingga ia merasa frustasi saat tahu ia masih hidup."

Serentak Harry dan Hermione mengangguk.

"Aku ke perpustakaan."

"Aku ke kantor Kepala Sekolah. Semoga Profesor Dumbledore tidak sedang tidur—"

Madam Pomfrey mengangguk. "Aku akan kembali menangani pasien-pasienku yang lain, masih banyak yang harus kurawat—"

-o0o-

"Lukisan Profesor Dumbledore bilang, Profesor Snape memang pernah cerita ia didiagnosa menderita penyakit—" Harry melapor.

"—dan aku tidak menemukan penyakit apa itu di Perpustakaan, jadi tadi aku keluar kastil dan ber-Apparate ke perpustakaan Muggle terdekat. Aku menemukan berbagai macam gangguan otak—" Hermione berusaha menyampaikan laporannya juga.

"—Profesor Snape bilang, stadium awal penyakitnya hanya akan membuat beberapa anggota badannya tak bisa dikendalikan lagi, sementara stadium lebih lanjut membuat kelumpuhan anggota badan, biasa dimulai dari anggota tubuh bawah, naik terus bertahap hingga pasien meninggal karena kelumpuhan di taraf jantung—"

Hermione melongo sejenak, tetapi kemudian ia perlahan menyangkal apa yang dilaporkan Harry.

"—itu dua penyakit yang berbeda, Harry. Sepertinya profesor kita ini salah baca, atau salah fokus—"

"Lho?"

"Yaps!" Hermione dengan yakin membuka-buka kertas catatannya, hasil ia berburu di peprustakaan Muggle, "Yang pertama itu pengerutan otak. Dengan penanganan teratur, dengan suplemen unsur-unsur makanan tertentu, pengerutan bisa dihentikan, bahkan sel-sel otak bisa distimulir untuk aktif kembali."

"Yang kedua itu, jenisnya macam-macam, salah satunya Multiple Sclerosis. Sel-sel otak itu dilindungi oleh selaput berlemak, namanya Myelin. Pada penderita MS, Myelinnya hilang atau rusak di beberapa tempat, membentuk bekas luka, dan diberi nama sclerosis. Dengan adanya sclerosis, syaraf tidak bisa menerima perintah lagi dari otak, dan sebaliknya juga tidak bisa memberi informasi pada otak."

"Kalau sudah tidak bisa menerima perintah dari otak lagi, terjadilah kelumpuhan. Dimulai dari anggota tubuh terbawah, terus naik ke atas. Jika kelumpuhan terjadi pada jantung—"

"—akan terjadi kematian," sahut Harry memotong, perlahan. "Jadi sebenarnya—tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, jelasnya sih tidak fatal. Dengan berjalannya waktu, jika kita semakin menua, katanya pengerutan otak juga akan terjadi lambat laun. Salah satu gejalanya,kita suka menyebutnya pikun. Atau apalah—"

Hening sejenak.

"Apakah—apakah ini merupakan efek tekanan-tekanan yang terus menumpuk, bertahun-tahun, harus menyimpan semua sendiri, merahasiakan semua sendiri?"

Hermione terdiam sejenak, kemudian menyahut perlahan."Kukira demikian. Dari ceritamu tentang memori yang ia berikan, ia punya kenangan-kenangan buruk baik tentang cinta maupun kehidupan lainnya. Lalu ia harus jadi agen ganda, membuatnya harus bekerja keras menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasa. Dan entah apa lagi yang menekannya."

"Jadi, begitu ia tahu bahwa ia punya sedikit gangguan di otak—" Harry menyela.

"Di samping itu, ia sendiri kan memang sudah berkecenderungan untuk mati," Hermione mengangguk, "jadi akan pas sekali jika ia bisa mati di akhir peperangan. Meninggalkan semuanya."

Hening. Lagi.

"Jadi—" Harry membuat kesimpulan sendiri, "—kita harus menyampaikan padanya, bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Kesehatannya akan baik-baik saja, Madam Pomfrey bisa memulihkannya. Kehidupannya akan baik-baik saja, semua orang akan tahu jasanya yang besar bagi kita semua dalam Perang Besar ini, bahkan sejak jauh sekali sebelumnya."

"Ya. Bisakah kau?"

Harry menghembuskan napas berat. "Mudah-mudahan."

Hermione tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Harry.

Matahari bersinar cerah.

Semua baik-baik saja.

**FIN**


End file.
